


The meddlesome brother

by Antares10



Series: The Game of Our Life [2]
Category: Homestuck, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: After-story, Daisy is the best, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Loving relationships, Luigi worries to much, M/M, Mario is a meddler, Multi, Other, Peasley is a gentleman, casual crossdressing, crossdressing in non-sexual content, talking about long-gone dimentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sort-of-epilog to "Mario and Luigi -  Stuck in Dreams and Nightmares"</p>
<p>After all is said and done Mario and Luigi are resting. Everything seems to be good. Well, Mario had promised not to meddle... much.</p>
<p>A little tale of friendship, family, acceptance, a bit fun, a bit love and the bliss that comes with knowing that there are people who have your back.</p>
<p>Oh, and Polterpup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meddlesome brother

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, the add-on, the epiloge. I didn't post it at the end of "Stuck in Dreams and Nightmares" because... well... it didn't had to be to make the story whole. 
> 
> And "Stuck in Dreams and Nightmares" was focused on the Issues of the brothers and Luigis own arc. It just didn't feel right to bring this in on that. So, here it is. Standing on its own.
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.
> 
> Many thanks again to Panir, the best ever.

  


“ **AHHH!”**  
  
Mario grinned a bit as he heard Luigi’s surprised shout. Sounded like he had found out about Peasley. Sure enough, his brother was standing before him seconds later, a strong blush on his cheeks and his brows drawn together to an angry frown.  
  
“MARIO! Did... did you write Peasley a LETTER about... the stuff?”  
  
Mario just smiled at that and placed the book he was reading back on the table beside him. His leg was still out-of-commission and he couldn't really do much more than to catch-up on his reading-list.  
  
“Of course! He wanted to stay posted on everything, didn't he?”, he said. Well, writing letters was another thing he could do.  
  
“Mario, he writes that he will come. Here. TODAY!”  
  
“And?”  
  
“MARIO, PEASLEY WILL COME HERE!!!!”, screamed Luigi, totally ignoring his still-broken arm in his sling and gesticulating wildly.  
  
And Mario just laughed.  
  
“Aww, come on, Weegee”, he said with a grin. “He wants to meet the hero he always knew you were...”  
  
“But...”, Luigi’s face turned a shade redder. “But...”  
  
“AND it would be a great chance for him to meet Daisy, wouldn't it? She is still here, isn't she?”  
  
“Yes, but Marioooooo”, whined Luigi. “I just... urgh. Can you at least... not... meddle when he is here? I mean...”  
  
“I won't get out the baby photos, if it's that what you mean.”, said Mario laughing. But then his smile turned softer. “Hey, you know I'm joking. I just thought you want to have people around you and you haven't seen Peasley in quite some time, right? Just have a little fun, okay?”  
  
Luigi still seemed a bit miffed but his posture relaxed a bit at Mario’s words.  
  
“I know...”, he said. “And... it would be kind of nice to see Peasley again...”, he said. “Will you be okay here alone?”  
  
“Yes, yes. Besides, I am not alone here.”, said Mario, grinning. “Your little dog-friend here decided to join me.” He pointed at the ground where the little Ghost-dog was sitting, yelping happily.  
  
“Polterpup!”, said Luigi, letting his pet jump into his arms. He had missed the little one. Polterpup normally stayed in Luigis own house and had been with the professor when the whole Game-mess had happened. It was unusual for him to come all the way to Mario and his home, but he was happy about it.  
  
“Okay, I see, you are all set for the day, huh?”, said Luigi, letting Polterpup down who promptly claimed the place at Marios feet.  
  
“Yes. It's me, Polterpup here and the whole collection of the “Starcrossed” series.”, Mario said grinning. “So go out and have some fun.”  
  
“Okay, okay... There is just one thing...”  
  
“Yeah?”, asked Mario.  
  
“... what should I wear?”, asked Luigi, totally serious and Mario answered him just as seriously.  
  
“Peach’s dress. The pink really brings out your eyes.”  
  
“I wouldn't find a wig suited for it in the next hours and I think Peach would mind if I stole her wardrobe...”  
  
“Then ask Daisy. Yellow could work for you, too.”  
  
“Mario?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You have absolutely no clue about fashion.”  
  
Mario grinned and he could see Luigi’s mustache vibrate too.  
  
“It's your talent. What do you suggest, huh?”  
  
“Maybe I could get something green...”  
  
“Luigi, in all seriousness... I think you could wear a potato sack and nothing else and Peasley would call you “delightful on the eye”.”  
  
Luigi looked at him and something about that set Mario off. He laughed, hard, and he heard Luigi joining him only seconds later.  


(They both knew full well that Luigi had a selection of dresses just for himself. And he looks GREAT in them.)

  


* * *

  


Luigi liked it very much when Daisy was visiting. Not just because he admired her a whole lot for her courage and outgoing personality, but also because she understood best when he had the need for a make-over session.  
  
“You know, Luigi... Does Mario know about... well... that?”, asked Daisy, a hand gesticulating at the fine green silk that was wrapped around Luigi’s legs. He had chosen a pretty light summer dress, cut to bring out long legs and hips while covering that the wearer had not much to offer in the chest-area.  
  
“About the dresses?”, Luigi asked. “Sure. He... uh... was the first to find out. Didn't bat an eye on it. Just said that I could have told him sooner.” He made an amused sound. “Did you know that I was TERRIFIED to tell him? I thought that he wouldn't understand or try to “fix” me, but he just... rolled with it. Asked the princess for stuff for me and all that.”  
  
“Huh, who would have known... I always picked Mario for someone who had a more... traditional outlook on things?”, Daisy mused, still sorting through a basked full of socks and gloves to find something to go with the dress.  
  
“Heh, me too. I asked him about it and he just looked at me and said “It would be silly to think differently about you just because of some clothes. Nobody else here wears clothes like us and there are so few humans around, who the heck should tell us what to wear and what not? Or what “normal” even is for a human, if we are the only ones around?” And he has kind of a point, you know? Most people only get to know Peach, Mario, you and me as humans. And what should they know what human males normally wear?”  
  
“That is... kind of sweet of him. And yes, I see the point. It's pretty clever when you think about it.”  
  
“Hmm... it... helps.”  
  
“Do you... remember stuff from... you know?”  
  
“From the other universes?”, Luigi asked, thinking a bit about it. He had told Daisy about what had happened in the game and he could see how curious she was about the other dimensions. He was glad she didn't ask too much about it.  
“Bits and pieces... Some universes have more memories than others, you know? Most of them are about the Game and... Mario. Heh, there was one life where I told him, too. We were teenager and I was so terrified but just had to tell SOMEBODY. He reacted similar to how he did here, only that he had beaten up a guy who took pictures of me in a dress and posted them in the whole school. Mario just beat him up and announced that if anybody would make fun of anyone for what they are, they had to answer him. It was pretty nice of him.”  
  
“Yeah, sounds like it.”, said Daisy, laughing softly.  
  
“Hmm... it's a shame it didn't help much. I was still an outcast in school and the bullies just didn't beat me up but had other means to get to me... Mario couldn't beat people into liking or accepting me.”  
  
“That is really sad.”, said Daisy, looking at the pile of fabric in her lap. It was kind of baffling for her that there could be so much suffering just because of some clothes.  
  
“Yeah... but this world got destroyed too... it's... a bit funny when you think about it... there were so many worlds and so many people and... every single one of them is gone...”, said Luigi, his voice sounding like he was far away.  
  
“Hmmm... hey, let's stop talking about this depressing stuff. Look, I found a really nice-looking pair of gloves for the dress.”  
  
Luigi took the offered pair and put them on. There were of the same green color as his dress, fine, delicate gloves, unlike the thick, white ones he usually wore. They made his hands look a bit smaller than usual and the feeling on his fingertips was pretty nice.  
  
“Thank you.”, he said, standing up and twirling around one time. “How do I look?”  
  
“Simply wonderful.”  


She meant it.

  


* * *

  


“Simply wonderful!”, cheered Peasley, hugging Luigi close to him and then holding him at arm’s length to look at him from head to toe. Luigi had chosen a simple outfit similar to his usual wear for the first meeting with the prince. Just blue pants and a green shirt, his green cap still on his head. Pants seemed to be the more practical choice for the day.  
  
The dress was something for later. Maybe. Peasley knew about them but he had never seen Luigi in one.  
  
It was kinda hard to focus when Peasley’s attention was on him like that.  
  
“It's nice to see you too.”, Luigi said softly. “Uh... I want you to meet someone. You remember Daisy? I told you about her... uh... Daisy? This is Peasley. Peasley? This is Daisy.”  
  
And Daisy came forward, wearing an outfit more suited for outdoor sports than for a meeting between royals. She smiled first, before her lips formed more of a grin.  
  
“Sooo, you are the prince I am sharing Luigi here with?”  
  
“I suspect I am just the one. I hope you are open-minded for sharing.”, said Peasley, his perfect teeth shining. He loosened his grip on Luigi, but didn't fully let go, hand still resting on Luigi’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh, I think I am.”  
  
Luigi looked from Peasley to Daisy and back, not sure if something good or bad just happened.  
  
“Uh...?”  
  
“Oh, don't worry, Luigi.”, said Daisy grinning. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

* * *

 

It was a bit odd first, how quick of a liking Peasley and Daisy took to each other. Their personalities complimented each other, both of them liking flashy things and tending to have a hunger for excitement.  
  
“You GOT to visit me sometimes, Peasley! I have a great cruise ship, we could spend a nice holiday there. I could take you to some pretty neat places. I know a place that is a pure surfing-paradise!”  
  
“That sounds delightful. But you have to come to Beanbean kingdom some time, too. Luigi here can vote for our wonderful mountains, can't you?”  
  
“Huh? Yeah. They were pretty beautiful.”, said Luigi.  
  
“Okay, Sweety.”  
  
“Oh my... is that a tennis-court?, asked Peasley, pointing at something.  
  
“Yes, it is.”, said Luigi. “We have a whole lot of sport places around here... there is even a golf-course far down this street. Princess Peach really likes to throw sport-events from time to time.”  
  
“Yeah, I remember.”, said Daisy, grinning. “We met there, didn't we? It was a tennis-match. Peach and me against you and Mario. It was intense!”  
  
“Sounds like it.”, said Peasley. “I must say, it is some time since I had a racket in my hands...”  
  
“OH, we HAVE to play a game!”, Daisy exclaimed. “We just HAVE to.”  
  
“It would be a delight!”

 

* * *

  
  
And so they played a game of tennis, while Luigi watched them playing from the sidelines. His arm was still pretty useless and he wanted them not to have their fun spoiled by him. It was... nice seeing them happy.  
  
It didn't quite erase this new feeling he was getting. Jealousy. And he didn't even know who he was jealous of. It was just... he had his friendship with Daisy and he had the weird thing with Peasley. And seeing them together, seeing them just CLICK. They would be perfect for each other.

 

They wouldn't need him.

 

Maybe that was the crux of the things, Luigi thought. They wouldn't need him. He was just an add-on again. The soon-to-be-forgotten one.  
  
He would be alone, losing two friends in one go. And he couldn't even begrudge them, because that would be unfair. They couldn't help it if they fell in love.  
  
So he stood and went away, leaving them be.  
  
It was always like that, just like in the fairy tales. Prince meets his Princess, they fall in love and live happily ever after. Nobody needs the strange friend both of them used to have. Nobody needed him.  
  
Mario would one day leave to be with his princess. Daisy and Peasley would leave, both of them have a kingdom to rule and protect. It even would make sense, the Flower Kingdom would profit greatly from a union with the Beanbean Kingdom...  
  
Luigi didn't even realize he was walking until he reached the top of a small hill, overlooking Toad Town. How many times had he and Mario been sitting here, looking at the sky? How many times had he been here alone, thinking about what could have been but never was.

 

He didn't even realize he had tears in his eyes.

 

He came to his senses as he felt something warm and fuzzy wrapping around his shoulders. Looking up he could see Daisy and Peasley, a look of concern perfectly mirrored on each of their faces and there was a blanket around him know. He didn't even noticed how cold he was until now.  
  
“Daisy? Peasley?”, he asked, a bit shocked about the slight rasp in his voice himself.  
  
“Luigi, Sweetie... why did you walk away?”, she asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
“We were worried about you leaving. Luckily, we met your brother at your home. He told us that you would be here.”, said Peasley, sitting down on his other side. “Now, what are you so upset about?”  
  
Luigi blinked, not sure what was happening.  
  
“I... thought that I would be... not needed.”, he said quietly. “You seemed so...”, he stopped, not sure how to say it.  
  
“Not needed?”, asked Daisy confused.  
  
“I say, that is far from true, Luigi.”, said Peasley. “You are the reason we are here. You are the most important thing here.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“He is right, Luigi.”, said Daisy, hugging him. “We both like you very much, dummy. Just don't assume you are anything other than important again, okay?”  
  
“You could say, “liking” is an understatement.”, said Peasley, joining the hug. “And without your company, there would be something missing.”  


_We love you both very much._

  


* * *

  


Mario looked up from his book as Luigi entered their home. It was late and Polterpup had been waiting for his master quite some time.  
  
First Mario wanted to ask what took his brother this long, but one look at him made him stop.  
  
Luigi looked like something had seriously shocked his world. He had a slight grin on his lips, his eyes were a bit larger than usual, his clothes were a mess and Mario could see from across the room that there was lipstick on his cheek and a big red spot on his neck.  
  
A grin formed on Mario’s face as he looked at his brother making his way through the room. He stopped just before the door to their bedroom, looking at Mario.  
  
“Mario?”  
  
Hmmmm?”  
  
“There are times where I don't know whether or not I should love you or hate you.”  
  
“Love you too, bro. Sleep well.”

 

 

* * *

   
  


The next morning Luigi found two roses on his night-stand. One yellow and one white in full bloom. He smiled at them.  


 

* * *

  


“I can't wait until your arm is finally out of that cast.”, said Daisy, sighing. “It's just not as much fun when you can't join us...”  
  
“The doctor said that in maybe one or two weeks this thing can go off.”, said Luigi, sighing. He just wanted to use his arm just as bad as Daisy.  
  
The three of them were on the golf-course today. It was pretty funny, even if Luigi couldn't play. Peasley insisted that they would travel on his flying bean-thing and the looks on the faces of the other players were just great.  
  
(And if Luigi liked those moments a bit too much, when he was pressed between Daisy and Peasley on the bean, wind in his hair and Daisy’s shout of excitement in his ear, he wouldn't admit it.)  
  
“And... GREEN!”  
  
There was cheering and Luigi looked up, seeing that Peasley’s ball had landed on the Green near the flag. He smiled and joined the cheering with Daisy. She then took her own club and winked at Luigi.  
  
“I think it's my turn now? Wish me luck, Sweetie.”  
  
“G..Good luck, Daisy!”, said Luigi, still blushing a bit. He didn't know when she had started calling him “Sweetie” but sometimes she said it so... well, sweet, that he couldn't help but feel as if he was something precious to Daisy.  
  
Peasley took Daisy’s place beside him and laughed.  
  
“I must say, I wouldn't have thought that a game of golf could be so much fun. As soon as your arm is okay, you have to show me how you play this game!”  
  
“I will, Peasley.”, said Luigi, smiling at him. “Only ten days more...”  
  
“I wanted to ask you about that... Your brother was pretty vague what had happened to you. How did you break your arm?”  
  
The smile and humor in Luigi’s eyes disappeared in an instant.  
  
“It's... a pretty long story... But I broke my arm near the end. I think I was lucky that only my arm was broken.”  
  


It had been his third touch with the end of his game (no, death. It was his third touch with death...). The first being his trip to the Underwhere, the second in the game to reach God Tier. His third turn was pretty horrible, too. Having spent all his energy, every last bit of strength he had (he and all of his misplaced splitters), just to kill the Black King.  
  
He had been dead. But Mario’s wish brought him back, just slightly hurt, as he had been shortly before his death.  
  
“A monster had attacked me. It broke my arm before I could end its game.”  
  
“That sounds horrible.”, said Peasley, concern on his face. “But you are otherwise okay?”  
  
“I'm okay, Peasley. Just glad to be here and spend time with you.”  
  
There was a mighty WRACK and Daisy hit her ball hard, sending it flying through the air. Peasley cheered for her, and Luigi did so too.  
  
Peasley didn't ask about his arm again.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was more delightful, as Peasley would call it. Even if Luigi couldn't play himself, either Daisy or Peasley would sit beside him while they watched the other play. Daisy won the game (nobody was surprised) and they headed for Toadtown after that, enjoying the nice weather.  
  
Luigi showed them his favorite café and soon they sat in the sunshine, talking and laughing with a bowl of ice cream in front of them. And as Luigi savored the sweet taste of fresh strawberries and laughed a bit about the tale Peasley was telling (something about a giant golden bean that had caused havoc in the kingdom before he stopped it) he noticed that he felt... well... happy.  
  
Extremely happy. Near bliss, you could say.  
  
It wasn't often that he felt like this but it was just nice. Being in the focus of two incredible wonderful people and not being left out... it was simply wonderful.  
  
And he loved them both for that.  
  
It was something that belonged just to him. Not Mario or anybody else. Daisy and Peasley liked HIM and both of them wanted to spend time with him, not because they had to but because they wanted to and it was just... great.  
  
“Sweetie? Luigi, is everything alright?”, Daisy asked, noticing that Luigi went quiet for a bit.  
  
“Yeah”, he said. “Yes, I am... more than alright. It's perfect, Daisy.”

 

* * *

 

 Unbeknown to the three, Mario and Peach were sitting not to far ahead. Peach smiled as she took a sip from her coffee.  
  
“Did you see Daisy, Luigi and Prince Peasley together? It's pretty sweet, huh?”  
  
“Agreed, Princess.”, said Mario smiling. “I'm pretty happy for them. They go well together, huh?”  
  
“Oh yes. It's a lucky coincidence that Peasley came when Daisy was still here.”, Peach said, looking sideways at Mario. “Incredible lucky, huh?”  
  
Mario grinned.  
  
“What should I say, sometimes lucky things happen.”  
  
“You, Mario, are a meddler.”  
  
“What, me?”, he asked, playful offended. “I would never, Princess!”  
  
They laughed and Mario looked through the corner of his eye at Peach. The sun was reflecting on her hair.She didn't wear her crown today, stating that she wanted to spend time with him as herself, not just a royal.  
  
“Peach? I wanted to ask..:”, he began, a bit more serious. “Is everything okay? After the game we hadn't much time to talk...  
  
“Oh, I am alright, Mario.”, she said, smiling. “I had to be there for my kingdom and had to look into quite some things, if everything still is the same as I remember it - like laws and persons. But I think everything turned out right. It is quite nice to get away from all that.”  
  
“I'm happy to serve.”, Mario said, still smiling. “Just give a word when you need some time out.”  
  
“I will, thank you.”, Peach said, smiling. “Hopefully Bowser will keep it down a while longer...”  
  
“I hope so, too.”, said Mario, sighing looking at his still useless leg. “I think I am not much of a hero at the moment.”  
  
“You are, Mario.”, said Peach. “You are spending time with me, aren't you?”  
  
Mario looked at Peach a bit surprised but the look in his eyes mellowed as he saw the look on her face. She really was a wonderful person.  
  
“It seems so.”, he said. “But you know, Luigi was right.”

  
“Huh? About what?”

  
"He said that you and Daisy were heroines of your own right. He was right. You are a hero, too, Princess.”, he said. “You make the world around you bright.”

  
And Peach laughed and Mario couldn't help but laughing with her, content in her delight and the simple happiness he could see in his brother.

Things turned out pretty alright, after all.


End file.
